User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Hi Bluestripe the Wild, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:25, 29 March 2009 Welcome To Redwall!! Hey,Bluestripe! I'm Rose;you come to me if you have problems on Redwall!!--Rose Of Noonvale WELCOME, Bluestripe! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the redwall wiki badger lord to be! --Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 21:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe... the first parts of The Legend of the Spearlady is posted! And please take polls on my user page! Thanks, your friend, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there! Future Badger Lord! I'm Silverfalcon Pikehawk, if you like fan fiction, go to Shieldmaiden's for a list great ones. (also could you check out my three fan fictions? If'n y'do please rate an leave comments, they are in my blog.) If you need help whit yer a signature, just ask Sambrook the Artist. Once again hello!Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Sure We can be friends. Want to chat? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another badger lover!! It seemed to me like I was the only one on here that really liked badgers. AWESOME!! Let me know when your fanfic is typed up. --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi again! Hi there Bluestripe! I was wondering, if you could read my fanfic. It's called 'The Conquest'. If you already have or are in the process of reading it, then disregard this message. Bye! P.S. If you do read it, could you tell me what you think? Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 16:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! sure, why not? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) oh, and can you read User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle ant tell me what you think? --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 01:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Just sayin something. Take a look at this link please. User:Silverfalcon_Pikehawk#Fanart. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 04:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your signature You should make it so it links back to your user page and your talk page. Take this link to learn how. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Bluestripe, could you please read A Coneslinger's Quest? Thanks. Oh and put me on your update list please. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! We can be friends! PS you say Eulalia alot! PPS I'm not the one who does pics, that would be Sambrook, Merlock, and a whole slue of others!:) Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? *smiles* Methinks I should change my sig to say my actual username... (I'm Martin2.) --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 23:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey Bluestripe! If you want some more friends I know of some great people on here. Click here and scroll down to the bottom of the page. Those are the people that are most active on the website. Ask Verminfate to be your friend, he's real nice. You could also ask Arrowtail, Martin 2, Deyna Swordmaid, Mauran Axestripe, Fiona Fox, Laterose of Noonvale and lots of other people too. If you need help with anything let me know. I don't know a lot about the website, but I know enough. Have a good day! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. If you need help with your signature ask Sambrook the Otter for help. fan fics... well, you could do a sequel of your favorite book. oh, and, you can sign by typing 4 ~s. yeah, i gotta fix me sig --[[User: ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!!]] 21:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I take a theme from the Redwall books and make that my central part, like in Waves of Darkness it was corsairs and amnesia. Or, as with The Storm, I take a cool idea I had and expand. that was somebody in the abbey faking being warrior. I add details here and there and slowly my characters develop almost there own personalities and I only have to steer the story as it practically writes itself. I'm getting all metaphorical, better stop writing before I get into philosophy. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) You could write about Gorath's life before he got captured, Rocc Arrem before he was killed, how the Greeneyes dynasty got to Mossflower, and a heck of a lot more. :D Hope you like the ideas. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pinedance!Those are pretty good!I'm not saying those are bad but,tell me some more so I can get ideas for more fan fics. Ok, have you read Doomwyte yet? Cuz there are some loose ends in there that could be tied up. Aaanyways, you could write about how Ripfang II got inside Salamandatron, what happened to Mariel and Dandin after The Bellmaker, what happened to Matthias' family, what Ranguvar was like when she was a kid, and still a heck of a lot more. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I'm friends with Verminfate. He is not on alot though, but don't worry, he'll probably respond to your messages when he's on. The reason why I don't mention all my ideas is because I plan on using some of them myself. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) fan Fics Or even better yet, do something original! This is a bit harder to do. think of what you want to see in a Redwall book, and put it in yours. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) And you can sign by pressing the button at the top to the right of the W with \ through it in edit mode Or four tildes ~~~~ (That's the key right under escape.) --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner, I haven't had a chance to get on. But anyway, sure I'll be your friend! Great fanfic by the way! Could you check out mine please? Thanks! --Verminfate 04:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! RE: remember me? Sure, I'll totally be friends with u! I've always thought that bluestripe the wild was a VERY cool character, and am hoping that BJ might make a book about him/her. What kind of music do u like. (Yeah, that's like the first question I ever ask anyone. ;) see ya bluestripe! PS, if u want a pic done, I could do it. Sambrook is better though. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 19:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) OK, u can message me when it's up if you want, if it takes a while, it's because I'm working on my fanfic on sonic fanfiction wiki. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 20:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Uh...i'm having trouble with ideas for future fan fics of my own, but maybe you can do a biography of a made up badger lord? since you are a badger...i think....anyway, i gotta go. bye --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 20:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki is now off the ground, link on my user page. Thanks! I founded it. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey man :) its great to meet you :D i would love to be your friend! You can look up how to make your own custom signature on my talk page under "signature....template" And once again, its great to meet you ! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 04:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) OK. It may be a while though, as I haven't ever drawn a badger that looked good, and, I'll have to practice. I'm exited though!! PS, Please notify me for updates. --CHAOS Chaos is lonely, talk to him 17:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC)PS, Chaos is me, MERLOCK. Er Well I'm afraid I can't really help you with a sequal to Triss, 'cause, you see, Shieldmaiden and I are already co-writing a sequal to Triss. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) O'Course!! Yeah I'll be your friend,Bluestripe!!!!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Well,yeah... What did she do? Can you read my fan fiction The Fearless One--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] You can write your own version. I'm going to write my own sequel to Taggerung called A Taggerung Comes and Sheildmaiden is doing one!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Fanfic ideas Well, you can make up a story with all original characters like I did with 'Of Warriors and Corsairs'. Or you can write a prequel or sequel to one of the real books. It's up to you! Just ask me if you need any more help. Bye!--Verminfate 04:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Fan fic Ideas Hey, u could write about martin's father luke. No one's done that before. I'll read your fan fic, and by the way, your pic is like done. It's one of the best one's I've made. --MERLOCK Well Nobody said you can't do your own sequel to Triss. What I meant to say was that I don't really have any ideas for another sequel to Triss, only ones for the one Shieldmaiden and I are working on. But hey, you can still do your own. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way. Really. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 18:59, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Easter! Pasqua felice! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Whew! Thank goodness! I was worried you would not want to be friends any more. Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is an easy way to put down your signature. Since you almost always put "Bluestripe the Wild, Futre Badger Lord" and "Eulaaallllliiiiiiia!" when you sign, here's an easy way! Bluestripe the Wild, Future Badger Lord Eullllaaaalia! Now just put what ever color you want where silver is, then copy. Go to your preferences,down to Custom Signature, check the box and paste in the text box! Then, whenever you want to sign, just put four tildes like this: ~~~~. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) PIC Okay, man, i will! =) Wait a minute or two, I've got to take a pic, and then put it on the laptop, and then put it on here. Oh, yeah, Happy Easter!--CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 23:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Here, the pic to appease thy wrath... or impatience Here you go Bluestripe! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 00:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Let's make a deal If you make a proper signature. (It's such a pain to find my way to your page) then I'll read your fan fic and comment. Okay? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Muhahaha! Yes, all candy thieves must watch out! I have the habit of getting Bloodwrath when I confront candy thieves! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI.--Verminfate 01:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Hi I guess we can be, so you can start calling me Fren :) Also, if you want an illustration, you can ask me! ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 12:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the late response, I was on vacation for two whole weeks! Yeah!!!!! I would LOVE to be your friend!! I will read your fan-fiction and please tell me of updates!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] Hmmmm..... How about write a fan fiction to after ''Marlfox''? That was a good book!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] My First Friend!!! Yeah!! Please tell me of updates!!--[[User:Keria Oaktree|'Keria Oaktree']] Darkblades... has officially started!!!!!!!!! --Verminfate 00:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Friends I want to be your frien, Bluestripe the Wild Ta-da! Here's Bluestripe! ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 17:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Advice You know, since Bluestripe a Name Remembered is on your blog, you can hide that anon user's comment if you want. There should be a link next to the comment that says hide.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Umm... I guess I can draw scenes like that, but they just take a long time. While my regular character drawings take about half an hour (I'm fast at drawing, you see), scenes like those take about two hours. If I scrap coloring with Paint, then it'll be quicker. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 14:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok ok I'm here I see you page, about your story ideas, try a swamp thing. like say the reptiles in the swamp attack redwall some how. I'm going to read you story now, please read mine.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yahoo!!!!!!!!!! I have a friend! Tell me of updates! [[User:Maria Waterdog|'Maria Waterdog']] Hmmm... Lemme see? Fan Fiction ideas? Hmmm if'n ye mean names, I can't really help(I struggle to think of a title) plotlines I can help with(somewhat) character ideas I can help with, here are a few characters that ye could use Name:Riverthorn or Riv. Species:Otter. Gender:male. weapon(s):whatever ye want them to be.Place of origin:Mossflower Woods. Death:Whatever ye want it to be. Name:Trintar or Trin. Species: Mouse. Gender:male. weapon(s):whatever you want them to be. Place of origin:Redwall Abbey. Death:whatever ye want. Name:Ferndew or Fern or Dew. Species: Hare. Gender:female. Weapon(s):whatever ye want. Place of origin: Salamandastron. and a few others plotline idea(s): I only have one so here ye go: An otter, a mouse, and a haremaid set out to Noonvale to see hte place of their ancestors, only to find out (when they arrive) it is currently under siege by a vermin warlord and his hoardes! so there ye are mate glad I could help!PS sorry fer confusin' ye on my first comment Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of Steeldirge? Yahoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sure for ever one of the things you said!!!!!-Captain Conza Hoi Can you read my two fan fics? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale A sequel to Martin the Warrior User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest A sequel to Taggerung. I appreciate it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. Please leave a message. Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Aye, sure thing mate! Yes, another badger!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I can wait Congrats for yore essay, mate! I wrote one once about similarities between Bryony and Tansy, but I got hit with mistakes only a week after I'd posted it, so I guess essays aren't for me! Lol, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! sorry this week is my stanford achievement test. it lasts for the whole week. i won't have time to come on that often. by weekend, i'll be on. oh, and if you haven't already, please read and comment on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. thanks --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, mate I'll change it as fast as I can. But for now, I'm runnin' on 2 wheels. What, with the fan fiction wiki, the user list, updating my fan-fics enough, not to mention life it's self! *sigh* I'll manage, SOME HOW. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hear, hear, matey! Update on Hollyfire's Tale! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Aye, then, I'll be readin' yer story pronto! Gooday. Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 09:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) RE:lets talk more Okay dokay! Waddaya wanna talk 'bout??? Who left that last message?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Signature Image Please reduce the size of the image in your signature by a lot. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! ok.... sure, btw I already read your story.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 21:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Great! of course I'll be your friend! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hip-Hip Hooray!!!!!!!!! Just getting back to Redwall Wiki and all ready have a new friend! Please update me also. [[User:Fiona Fox|'Princess Fiona']] Exactly what kind of wralord do you want? You could go for the cunning but so full of himself that it's his downfall, like Tsarmina in Mossflower, or the warlord that creeps up on the current ruler and kills him and becomes the worst warlord you could think of, or the kind that appeals to the hord to become more popular and then slowly goes crazy for some reason, like Sawney Rath from Taggerung. Does that help? Hope so! Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'll think on it and get bak to you as soon as possible. Oh and can I help come up with a name for the warlord? Arrowtail Talk to me! 00:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Lemme see? Ummm, villain name, villain name, ummm. Cool/scaryish name? Ummm, Deathfang! Sounds cool to me and is kinda scaryish. Oh and I saw on Arrowtail's talk page that you want him to have a rare weapon I was thinking, Oh, I can help with that! how about a Jutte, or Shuko, or Pata, or Jamadhar, or Haladie. Search these so you have a better idea as to what they look like--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Les' talk, messmate! Ok, sorry I haven't left a message in a while! ;) Do u have an account on any other wikia's? I have some on sonic wiki, and sonic fannon wiki. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sure we can talk, mate! Umm, I think Korvus Skurr is my least favorite baddy. I mean, yeah he does do some horrible things, but all he wants is to get back the eyes of the great Doomwyte Idol. It's a bit...I don't know. Who's your least fav. baddy? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yahoo! A friend! Time to read your fan fiction. Update me too. [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] Signature I've asked you once to reduce the size of your signature image. Please don't make me ask again. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :More. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Fan fic ideas Hmm, let me see, you can do something about Lord Asheye, you can write a sequel for Lord Brocktree, a sequel to Mattimeo, sequel to Long Patrol, or something about Badrang and Tramun Clogg working together. If you want we can write a co-story{that be cool}. Blizzard6654 23:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 A sequel to Mattimeo or somethind about Lord Asheye would be cool! [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] Hmm Yeah, Gabool was pretty dumb. I'll take a look at your fic now. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! Lamest death: Slagar's(A well! Come on.) Fav. hero: I can't decide!!! Lamest character: I dunno. What're your opinions? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to be friends! If you need any help on your fanfics ask me! I could use some help too! Steet Streamdog STREEEEAAAAMMDOOOGS! 23:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, What about? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, lets talk! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Don't think I;ve read it yet (sorry I take do lon to rspond Will readLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am) Umm, which fic is it on? (How old are u?) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's okay, I totally understand. I tell my age, but not my name or anything, especially not where I live. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Er...hello :D ----Clockworthy Talk! 21:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Could you check out my two new polls, that would be great! Thanks! --[[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm 17:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I...will...say...YEEEESSS!!!!! WHAT?!? Oh sorry matey, I kinda was listenin' to a song by a band called Flyleaf, sorry, YEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!! I would like that very much shipmate!!!--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter Update on Fate of Nine! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. BTW, do you want me to update you? --Verminfate 02:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Hey Bluestripe! We're having a war on Wars and we need your help! Please join me Martin2, and Blizzard in our fight! P.S. I know we were enemies in the FoN war, but lets put that behind us! It's time to fight, as allies! Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Update on Fate of Nine. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Bluestripe! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! No, in fact H*** I might let slip just once. But The F or S words will not be tolerated. Just copy paste from your comment, or I could just delete it...--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hey bluestripe!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 14:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi Panthera Longclaws--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 19:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maroo the mouse Check out my new blog post -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) PS, You'll really REALLY like it. U-date on Maroo! (and a bit of a cliff hanger) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) teeheehee! update on fate of nine..finally Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) uh...i totaly suck at creating names.But what I usually do to create names are makin’ anagrams of the scientific name. or sometimes just use the scientific name.--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) thanks! again, thanks! sure, I will be your friend! and yes, I will read your fanfics, but there are so many, I cant get to them all soon!!! but I will as soon as possible! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Well could you tell me some of his qualities? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm honored to be one of your BFs here. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. How about Thistle, Hawthorn, or Anemone for the gal and Tide, Hardpaw, or River for the guy? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Will do, Thanks! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I say yes to all of the things you said!! Deanna Taggerung 13:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bluestripe! You posted on my talk page and said you'd like to be my friend so I'd love to be yours! Dotti Guess what matey! UPDATE!!!--Silver the Avatar Avatar, Warrior, call me what you will, but you can't change who I am! Okay. Thanks. But I’m going tomorrow so I’ll tell you what happened…the day after tomorrow…or if we come home early, tomorrow… Re:Polls To make a poll you just type and then go one line down and type your question. And then below the question line you write the options. And then at the end of the questions you put . I hope this helps! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Wanna have a look? Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I've drawn for most of my life, but just last august I picked it up as a hobby. And as for your drawings, well, I guess it depend really ^_^ :Are they Redwall oriented? If so, then I give you a BIG yes! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 13:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Awww! Poor kitty. GO AND BUY HIM SOME TUNA 'NOW!!!! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 17:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 18:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Cool! I'm a Boy Scout too! And I'm also life rank! --Verminfate 18:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Do you... want me to update you on 'The Darkblades'? --Verminfate 20:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Ok. That's fine! :) --Verminfate 20:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! About the Picture I'll get started on it very soon. I just finished inking a new drawing and scanning it, but I will start right away. I'll try to get it done ASAP. Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 23:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I assume you'd like it colored? Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. By the way, the "Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. " is me. I ALWAYS FORGET TO USE MY SIGNATURE!!! Errrrg... Sorry 'bout that. -- 00:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I remembered it this time :D Sorry, again because that was me and I wasn't logged in. "Yeah, I draw as a hobby. I've been drawing for a looooooooooooooong time, so as the saying goes, "Practice makes perfect!" By the way, I'm working on the drawing. Lookin' good so far. I did different eyes on him though. He looks very evil and smirky. " *Sigh* I need to remember to sign my signature and to LOG IN. Not too hard I guess. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I remembered AND I'm logged in! Huzzah! I Finished the Sketch!!! I finished the sketch! Yay! I might make some minor changes, but overall it'll be the same. I need to ink it and scan it too, but here's the roughed out thing. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 02:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I Finished the Drawing, Inked and Colored!! Here's the stuff, inked and colored. At spots the shading is a little wonky, but otherwise it's fine. I hope you like it! It turned out really nice. By the way, this is the first time I'd ever draw a weasel (or at least a weasel drawing that is good) and the first time ever drawing armor! Like the HUGE diamond on his armor? He probably plundered that from someone. Hope you like the drawing!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About the nose, I think you would be able to see the length of it better if he was on the side. The bridge of the nose is foreshortened a lot since he's facing front. I tried my best to do all the stuff you asked and I'm glad you liked the sketch! He's kinda cute...yet you know he's evil (the evil eyebrows!!) but its so weird...I didn't mean him to look THAT cute...but now its kinda like he's trying to trick you so you don't see hm grabbing the knife thing. I also gave him a big rip in the cloak from some battle where somebody slashed at him. Since he doesn't know how to hand sew, he never fixed it (LOL!!). I'm glad it came out the way you pictured it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ya, me fifth friend! (First was Pinedance, then Martin2, next Long Patrol Girl, and Danthemanb) I'll read ya fan fiction! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Not done, but stopped readin' to tell Long Patrol Girl some'in. Gonna start back know! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 23:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've played and have the original and have borrowed Twilight Princess. By the way, I'm on snowpeak too, HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET THE BLOCK ON THE MIDDLE BUTTON?! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I sliced your ear off on duels. What are you gonna do?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) What's up man i read one of yir blogs it was cool--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. good Question matey. What should we talk about?!?! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Is it a long video? Oh and you should look at my last comment.User:Neildown Ok Well, maybe I'll look it up sometime, I'm not really allowed on youtube that much. I have watched a few videos though. Have you ever seen Red vs Blue? It's a rip off from the HALO games. They are ebsolutely hillarious but some of them have bad language :( . But if you ever look for some, look for one about 'Economy crisis'. VERY FUNNY and doesn't have bad language. And would you want to look over my fanfic when you got some time? User:Neildown Yes, that's fine.:)--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Just a sec. I have to alert the people on my update list of an update on KOK, then I'll duel.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. Yeah. I’m back. I was gone ‘cause I had basketball practice. (torture!!!) and some computer problems…and my sister was playing some really really stupid games. And sure. I’m bored. 17:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! So, you're a fan of Zelda, huh? What games have you played/do you own? I've been replaying them all, lately, and am game for a chat. You're fan fiction is great, and I promise I'll read the rest of it soon! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 05:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've played all of those, excepting Phantom Hourglass, because I don't have a DS. My friend loaned me a great disk, called the Zelda Collectors addition, that has the original four Zelda games on it. The first two are just arcade games, and aren't very good, but it also has Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. It was sold to promote Wind Waker, and is for Gamecube. I love the music, too. Just replaying Wind Waker is a very emotional experience for me, because I remember all the tunes so well. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 17:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Duals Sure, after I finish my present fights. Umrag the Destroyer 17:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hi! How are ya? Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 19:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, have fun! I’m gonna go to the beach again this Sunday. A different beach. I’ve been there before. It was fun. There was these tiny crabs in the rocks, and starfish, and snails, and a whole bunch of other stuff. We found a jelly fish in the water last time. Anyway, I’m takling about random stuff. Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 21:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed that you said Michael Jackson died. I wasn't much of a fan of his either. always thought he was creepy. But that's like the 3rd celebrity that died this month, that I know of. Dave Mc Man, some person who was a model in the 70's and now MJ. Weird. User:Neildown sorry but............ummmmmmm.......thats not FUNNY. but thanks anyway --Ferretmaiden 01:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) s'all right! i like seeing wat people want to speak to me about! (and i DID ask for ideas*rolls eyes*) so i tink i need to be more specific when i say ideas. well i came up with another one! better put it on!BTW i made a freinds list on me user page. wanna join?--Ferretmaiden 01:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) THE CLUNY ONE WAS FUNNY! i liked that one. i didn't realy get the other ones though. thanks though!^-^ just a question. why do you want to be me freind? there are are a thousand other people on this wiki(weird; i sound like lok on LOST)so why me in particular? (just a question)--Ferretmaiden 11:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC)